In modern times it has been very important for domestic livestock producers to determine if individual cow's reproductive organs are healthy and if the cow is or is not pregnant. Just as importantly, is the need to know if the bulls reproductive organs are able to maintain maximum fertility. It is also important to know if other areas of the animal are healthy such as the milk secretion cells of the mammary glands, the digestive tract, lungs, heart, skeleton and even teeth. Each of these body parts are directly related to the productivity and reproductivity of the animal. The function of each of these body parts is directly related to the very economic base of maintaining a profitable herd. They become even more important when the animal is sold for breeding stock or as a production unit for another herd.
There have been several means to measure the embryo in the pregnant cow. For many years a skilled veterinarian or technician could palpate the uterus of the cow and determine at 70 to 90 days if an embryo (about the size of a golf ball) was present. Ovaries could also be palpated to detect healthy functions or problems such as a cyst. Some prior art systems use ultra-sound to detect an embryo. These methods have several drawbacks. Both require a skilled technician and on occasion the method of palpation can cause harm to the cow or even dislodge the embryo causing an abortion.
The mammary glands or udder of the dairy cow is extremely important to the productivity of the cow. Several diseases such as mastitis can cause severe scar tissue within the milk secretion cells of the udder. Also, any severe blow to the mammary glands, such as a kick from another cow can cause scar tissue. Once scarred, the milk secretion cells fail to produce milk causing the cow's production to drop drastically. A teat canal can also be damaged preventing the milk flow from the milk secretion cells to exit the udder through the teat. If one or two of the four mammary glands are totally damaged, the cow is often culled from the herd because milk production can be reduced by 25 to 50 percent. Some prior methods have had limited success in determining the amount of scar tissue in an udder or teat. Palpation will detect the presence of scar tissue but cannot determine the amount of scar tissue deep within the mammary gland. Other prior art systems such as ultra-sound using a skilled technician can detect the presence of scar tissue. However, the "speckle" found in the ultra-sound scanning can make it very difficult to accurately measure the actual amount or percentage of scar tissue.
Modern research has shown that there is a positive correlation to the circumference of the bulls testicles and the bulls future fertility. The larger circumference when measured at a young age adds value to the future fertility of the bull. The current means for measuring the testicles is very slow, wherein a soft tape measure is used to simply encircle the testicles at the largest diameter. Again, the accuracy is dependent on the technician and no measurement is taken of the sperm producing cells within the testicles.
Additionally, there is a need to measure, evaluate and compare numerous damaged or unhealthy animal body parts with those that are healthy such as vital organ tissue, digestive tract tissue, respiratory tract tissue, cardiovascular system tissues, skeletal tissue, bone joints, ligaments, tendons, teeth and horns (or antlers). There is on occasion a similar need to evaluate any of the above animal body tissue of the carcass of an animal. Current methods have several drawbacks including inaccuracy, lack of speed, inability to diagnose without surgery and often the need of a skilled technician.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method or apparatus which provides information about an embryo within the animal, milk secretion cells, testicles, and other vital animal body parts while increasing the speed, eliminating the inaccuracies of palpation, while reducing the skill required to operate the system. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.